The invention relates to methods for the identification of contractile modulators of the cardiac sarcomere and use of such methods for the identification of therapeutic agents.
Congestive heart failure is a growing epidemic in our aging population. Its prevalence has been growing as the population ages and as cardiologists are more successful at reducing mortality is from ischemic heart disease, the most common cause of congestive heart failure. Roughly 4.6 million people in the United States have heart failure with an incidence approaching 10 per 1000 after age 65 years. Hospital discharges for congestive heart failure rose from 377,000 in 1979 to 957,000 in 1997 making congestive heart failure the most common discharge diagnosis in people age 65 and over. The five year mortality from congestive heart failure approaches 50%. Hospitalization for heart failure is usually the result of inadequate outpatient therapy. Hence, while heart failure therapy has greatly improved over the last several years, new and better therapies are still required to improve these still dismal statistics.
Inotropes are drugs that increase the contractile ability of the heart. As a group, all current inotropes have failed to meet the gold standard for heart failure therapy, that is, to prolong patient survival (FDA Cardiorenal Panel: Minutes Jan. 27, 1998 afternoon session, www.fda.gov). Despite this fact, intravenous inotropes continue to be widely used in acute heart failure to allow for reinstitution of oral medications or to bridge patients to heart transplantation, whereas in chronic heart failure, oral digoxin is used as an effective inotrope to relieve patient symptoms, improve the quality of life, and reduce hospital admissions for heart failure.
Currently, there is a paucity of agents that can safely improve cardiac function; most agents have detrimental side effects if given for more than a few days. As for chronic inotropic use, only digoxin has proven safe to administer even though it has a narrow therapeutic range. The most recently approved short-term intravenous agent, milrinone, is now over ten years old. The only available oral drug, digoxin, is over 200 hundred years old. There is a great need for agents that exploit new mechanisms of action and may have better outcomes in terms of relief of symptoms, safety, and patient mortality, both short-term and long-term. The present invention provides methods for identifying such agents.
The present invention provides methods to identify candidate agents that bind to a protein or act as a modulator of the binding characteristics or biological activity of a protein. In one embodiment, the method is performed in plurality simultaneously. For example, the method can be performed at the same time on multiple assay mixtures in a multi-well screening plate. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment, fluorescence or absorbance readouts are utilized to determine activity. Thus, in one aspect, the invention provides a high throughput screening system.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method of identifying a candidate agent as a modulator of the activity of a target protein complex. Preferably, the target protein complex either directly or indirectly produces ADP or phosphate. More preferably, the target protein complex comprises a preparation comprising one or more of the following proteins: myosin, actin, and cardiac regulatory proteins. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the target protein complex is a reconstituted sarcomere consisting of actin, myosin, and the cardiac regulatory proteins.
The method further comprises adding a candidate agent to a mixture comprising the target protein complex under conditions that normally allow the production of ADP or phosphate. The method further comprises subjecting the mixture to an enzymatic reaction that uses said ADP or phosphate as a substrate under conditions that normally allow the ADP or phosphate to be utilized and determining the level of activity of the enzymatic reaction as a measure of the concentration of ADP or phosphate. The phrase xe2x80x9cuse ADP or phosphatexe2x80x9d means that the ADP or phosphate are directly acted upon. In one case, the ADP, for example, can be hydrolyzed or can be phosphorylated. As another example, the phosphate can be added to another compound. As used herein, in each of these cases, ADP or phosphate is acting as a substrate. A change in the level between the presence and absence of the candidate agent indicates a modulator of the target protein complex.